


Yogwarts

by ninjafrog3



Category: Harry Potter RPF, The Yogscast
Genre: Don't even ask. I just had to make this a thing, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. You have got your acceptance letter. You have all your school supplies. You have a familiar. You have a wand. Now it's time to sort you and the the Yogscast into the Hogwarts houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogwarts

You stood there, nervously awaiting your turn to be sorted. Of course, everyone else was sorted before you.

 

"Lewis."

He walked over and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmmmm. Ok. Hmm.  _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lewis breathed a sigh of relief and went to join his cheering housemates.

 

"Caff."

He walked over and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat barely touched his head before it said:

"This is easy. At least give me a challenge.  _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Caff smiled as he joined his fellow housemates.

 

"Pyrion."

Pyrion walked over to the stool and sat down and the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Hmmmmm. Tricky. Better be, _RAVENCLAW_ _!"_

Pyrion walked to join Lewis and his other housemates.

 

"Ross."

He walked over and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Why not,  _SLYTHERIN!"_

Ross smiled as he sat down with his fellow housemates.

 

"Duncan."

Duncan walked over and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Easy. Gimme a flaming challenge McGonnigal. _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!"_

Duncan walked over to join his fellow housemates with a relieved smile on his face.

 

"Simon."

Simon walked over to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonnigal put the sorting hat on his head.

" _GRYFFDINDOR! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE DOR!"_

Simon smiled as he joined his fellow housemates.

 

"Martyn."

Martyn walked towards the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hm. Fairly easy. _HUFF_ _LEPUFF!"_

Martyn sighed a sigh of relief as he walked over to his fellow housemates.

 

"Nilesy."

Nilesy walked to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was put on his head.

"Hmm. A challenge. Hufflpuff or Ravenclaw. Better be,  _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Nilesy sighed with relief as he took his seat with his fellow housemates.

 

"Zoey."

Zoey walked over to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Do I even need to think about this one?  _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Zoey smiled more than usual as she sat down with her fellow housemates.

 

"Kim."

Kim walked over to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!_ Again. Seems to be an awful lot more f Hufflepuffs today. Oh well."

Kim smiled as she walked over to join her new housemates.

 

"Fiona."

Fiona walked over to the stool. She sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Easy.  _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Fiona walked over to her fellow housemates. She hugged Zoey and the two held hands as they waited to see who else would be sorted into the other houses. 

 

"Hannah."

Hannah walked over and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"So easy. This year is so easy.  _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hannah walked over to her fellow housemates. She and Lewis held hands and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the sorting ceremony.

 

"Rythian."

Rythian walked over to the stool and sat down. No sooner had thehat been placed on his head had it said:

" _RAVENCLAW!_ Finally. Not a Hufflepuff."

Rythian walked over to join his classmates with a relieved smile on his face.

 

"Sips."

Sips walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat hadn't even gone near his head when it said:

"He's cunning.  _SLYTHERIN!"_

Sips walked over to join his fellow classmates.

 

"Sjin."

Sjin walked towards the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

" _SLYTHERIN!_ He's resourceful."

Sjin walked over to join his fellow Slytherins with a relieved smile.

 

"Smith."

Smith walked to the stool and didn't even have time to sit down before the sorting hat said:

" _SLYTHERIN."_

Smith looked relieved as he joined his fellow housemates.

 

"Trott."

Trott barely even had time to move before the sorting hat said:

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

Trott walked over to join his fellow Slytherins.

 

"Zylus."

Zylus walked over to the sorting hat and it said:

" _RAVENCLAW!"_

Zylus walked over to join his fellow Ravenclaws.

 

You are now very nervous. You don't even hear your name being called. But you walk forward and sit down on the stool.

"Hmmmmm. Tricky, very tricky. You show traits of all 4 houses. But, better be...

 

What happens after this is up to you to decide. Tell me what house you think you would end up in, what house you want to end up in or what house you are in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will comment to justify my decisions on the houses. Also, I'm a Hufflepuff, so if I don't know what to do, Hufflepuff it is.


End file.
